Shadowed with Banishment
by sexyinumama
Summary: The past comes back in more than one way when a search team is sent to find and bring back the missing fox container. But will he want to come back? What happened? Will have future lemon. Chapters 1-11 revision complete. NaruxHina and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the revised version of my original story, 'Shadowed with Banishment'. Hope its better than it previously was.

-----disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, n for that matter, I don't own anything—

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: chapter 1: …3 years…:-:

------

------

He was too tired.

The thirteen year-old body that belonged to a hyper-active blonde genin was finally running low on energy. Assigned long and dangerous missions, bringing back rouge teamates, and training for days on end to prove his worth, Naruto could no longer find time to stop and live his life.

He wanted to finally get a break and hang out with his friends.

Work on his window garden that was starting to wilt and die.

Stop getting looks from everyone in the village.

His steps stilled when the thought arised. He held the demon fox Kyubbi inside of him. He was the jailer of the nine-tailed fox and because of that, he was unwanted his whole life.

Thirteen years of being ridiculed and ignored because of something he had no choice over. All thirteen silent years, he spent with no one giving him a second glance or an approving smile.

The villagers will always see the demon behind the kid, never the aspiring ninja in front of them.

His feet eventually began moving him away from the middle of the road to his small apartment. He needed rest for the training and mission the next morning.

He kept his face forward as he deftly ignored the groups of people who purposely looked from the direction he was going. He forced himself to ignore the woman who pulled her stray children away from in front of him and openly glared.

Wearily, he trudged on, reminding himself that soon, he'll get his recognition and the hatred will stop.

He was a ninja, he protected his station, his turf, his home, and as much as the people in the village hate to admit it, Konoha is his home.

Eventually, he landed in the open air hallway that held the front door to his apartment near the Hokage Mountain. His gaze landed on the monument, and only one thought passed through his mind.

' Why can't I be like them?'

Those statues of the hokages represented the heroes, the legends, and the most favored amongst the village. Everything he ever wanted to be was immortalized in that cliff face.

And there were people who tried to keep him from that.

Sighing, Naruto turned the key to the door and entered his apartment.

----------------------------------------

Ja ne

-sexyinumama


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, on with chapter 2!

-----disclaimer: I can't own Naruto; my mom won't let me, something about not feeding them…—

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: chapter 2: Revival:-:

-----

_------_

_The air burned with consuming sulfur and ash._

_Screams echoed through the walls of smoke and illuminated darkness as people tried to escape the suffocating darkness._

_Naruto was amongst the confusion, alone. _

_He could hear the villagers running away and crying out for help. Sounds of metal ripping into flesh surrounded him on all sides. He knew other ninjas were around him, he could feel the chakra spiking with every jutsu summoned, but his frantic legs didn't bring him any closer to another living body._

_His shouts became apart of the ghostly noises surrounding him as he called out for somebody. Anybody._

_He screamed louder for a response until he choked. His throat constricted and his breathes became painful. It felt like acid was poured down his neck. Every gulp for air is leaving fumes to dissolve his mouth and throat._

_He turned in every direction his body could make when he felt a presence behind him_

'People.'

_His eyesight wavered with the boiling heat around him, and he desperately searched through the smoke and flame_

I _can see them!_

_Slowly, a silhouette emerged through the thick ash and flying embers. Soon two more, and three and…more groups of shadows faded into existence. Familiar or not, Naruto ran toward them thanking what god that he could find others._

_He pushed his legs faster to reach the gathering among the darkness and screaming. Coming closer, but still feeling so far away, he began to notice. _

_The people did not respond to his calling, they did not acknowledge that there was still screams of agony and terror wafting in the air around them, or that they were even held within never-ending shadows with apparently no way out. _

_They just kept looking at him._

_The silhouettes flickered as embers sparked around the air, causing the shadows concealing their faces to disappear and then return._

_Their faces,_

_they weren't looking at_ him _they were looki-_

_Jolts of chakra stabbed his abdomen, causing Naruto to dry heave. A burning sensation, like fire and acid licking his skin, clenched and twisted within his stomach and jabbed its way through his ribcage. _

_Screams tore out his strained throat when the pain shot into his limbs and beaten against his head _

AHHHHHHH! M-'y-ahh!-.w-whats-s happe-nin -t-to me –AGHHHH!

_His limbs eventually lost feeling from the pain and Naruto no longer felt the stabbing shots pulse through his body. Wild winds began to circle around his body, blurring the shadowed images from existence in front of him._

..wai…help..

_The roaring winds died out his cries as he felt them drawing closer to him till he saw them attacking his numbed body._

_Suddenly, he felt weightless._

_The winds were still beating against him, but now he felt his body pushing back. _

_He opened his eyes when he began to feel a throbbing pulse once more inside of him. With every pulse, there was a pain, and heat waves following after._

_His eyes screwed shut when a massive burst of pure pain and boiling temperature shot through his spine and escaped his body through a screeching yelp. His cries continued when the he felt the heat completely surround him and kept him in a pulsing cocoon. _

_A not so distant chuckle vibrated against him and killed off the noise coming from the captive blonde_.

"**Do you want the pain to stop?"**

_Another chuckle breathed against him._

"**It will not end. Your nightmare will never end!"**

Who...w-what are y-

"**YOUR CONDEMMER."**

_The winds became even fiercer than before and drowned out Naruto's wail as he felt the pain rush through him again and then disperse. The feeling of an outer-body experience filled him when he saw his body begin to push back against the wind again, downwards._

_His body paled in comparison to the dark shadow emitting red in front of him. Fur mangled with chakra and blood-red eyes loomed over all of Konoha. Every breath brought hazardous winds that bent back the surrounding trees. Naruto could only stare as his body plummeted away from the demonic aura and laughter. _

_Landing against the hard packed earth with a crunching 'thud', his view of the shadow blocking everything else began to fade in and out._

_In and out_…

..In _and_...

Out

--- --- --- ---

A body shot forward in the bed. Wide eyes, dilated and unfocused were piercing through the blank wall in front of them. Sharp breathes came out of the hunched body at an unsteady rate. Unknown, a bead of sweat rolled down the left temple. His hands clutched at the thin blanket in a vice. Recognizing the room he was in, the sheets he was gripping loosen from his grasp.

Slower pants escaped him and he forced his tense body to lie flat.

'_It was a memory, nothing else.'_

He deftly ignored his thoughts as to why his mind brought that incident into his subconscious state, and tried to go back to sleep. But soon he gave up the quest fro slumber; every time he closed his eyes, more recalled memories of the past would flood his head.

'_Those faces, I can't get rid of _them'.

He rolled out of his bed and dragged his feet upward slowly till he got his body off the floor. Looking toward the window,

'_Damn, it's not even dawn yet'._

Turning towards his mirror, which was set on a tall dresser, he looked at his double. Dark eyes, threatened to be covered with unruly, spiky hair stared back at him. In the darkness, he couldn't make out the three marks on his cheeks, but was able to see the neon yellowish color of his hair glow in the shadows. Staring at his reflection didn't help keep his mind occupied, so he returned to his bed, and waited for the sun to rise.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- - - -

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing in here?"

The kage of the Leaf village turned away from her window to look at her first apprentice. It wasn't even dawn yet, and the Godaime, who was known for boozing late and in turn, being tardy for work, was inside her office.

"It's my office, isn't it?" Shizune watched the female figure of the Godaime turn back around, and sighed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, but you are here very early and it looks like –did you finish all of your paper work?"

Indeed, Tsunade did the unthinkable of any kage. All the scrolls on her desk were closed, signed and in neat order. All pens were in their proper places and all scraps and other random forms of papers were disposed of. None of the documents on the table were overlooked or forgotten. You could have_ seen_ the shine of the polished oak desk. Shizune definitely knew something was bothering her mentor. And it was serious.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you thinking about? Is one of the other hidden villages threatening our trading contracts, again?"

"Cut the shit, Shizune. You know what I am thinking about."

Shizune remained silent. Of course she knew what her medical teacher was agitated over. She only knew of one problem that could make this Hokage complete three days of work in mere hours. Shizune stepped closer to the desk.

"It's Naruto isn't it…Tsunade-sama, he has defected from Konoha for nearly three years. We sent ANBU search teams for him for a year, but they never found traces of him." Shizune saw the older woman flinch at the mention of Naruto's name. No one usually tried to say his name in front of her.

"I don't care."

"Tsunade-"

"I said that I don't care what previous missions reported!" Shizune jumped when Tsunade whirled around and knocked over her chair in the progress. "The fact that they didn't find his trail doesn't mean that he just disappeared off the world! There is a rouge Konoha ninja out there, and I'm not resting till we find him!"

Shizune continued to look at the livid Tsunade. Inside, Tsunade was angry, angry at Shizune, angry at the village, and angry as hell at herself. She would always get emotionally cold whenever Naruto was the topic. To her, Naruto was like her annoying brother, always in the way or helping out.

She was disgusted with the way the village always treated Naruto. She could have bet that the blonde boy never deserved it, and she would have _won_. And to top it all off, the elders of the village were glad that he left! Oh the amount of ANBU ninjas it took to keep her away from ringing those wrinkly necks…

Shizune tried again to show Tsunade some form of reason, incase this was really a wild goose chase. "But... Tsunade-sama, what if we couldn't find him before because he doesn't want to be found? What if he really is-"

"Naruto is stronger than that. And I know that he knows that there are still people in this village that want him back, no matter whom it is. Besides, it's boring without him and I can't even drink without feeling bad." Shizune sighed. It was now known that the once sake-loving kage was now sober like a saint, and it scared her. Hell, it scared everyone!

Realizing she couldn't win, she asked, "Which captain would you like to lead this mission?" Besides, she missed the little blonde…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- - - -

The sunlight had finally passed through the window and hit the side of his bed. He had been awake meditating for the last 3 hours just to waste the time before he would be able to start morning work.

Staring at the growing rays of light, he heard a muffled voice behind him. "Shadow, come open the restaurant with Chichi." The body of the small voice could be heard knocking on the door. Getting up from his half lotus position, he placed on a white tee and baggy shorts. Once he was dressed, he left his room, walked down a narrow hallway and entered into another room.

Stepping into a kitchen, he noticed the small voiced girl that had called him from his room sitting at a small kitchen island, an elderly woman near the stove cooking, and a middle-aged man, reading the newspaper.

Walking over to the girl, he placed a hand on her short brown hair, 'Good morning, Shimani.' "Hello, Shadow-nii san!" the girl beamed up at him.

Turning, he looked at the woman and man. 'Good morning, obaa-san, Shimanaru-san.' Both responded with humble 'mornings'. They did not seem fazed over the fact that his mouth had never moved.

Even though he spoke out loud to the three people, his lips did not move to sound out the words. His jutsu must have become a common thing in the house.

He remembered when they found him. It was the grandmother that found him half dead and bloody when she was gathering wild herbs. She had sent for her son, Shimanaru before he blacked out. He awoke in a hospital bed and was taken in by the family that had also owned a small restaurant.

He kept to himself and never talked to the family in the beginning unless it was absolutely needed and soon the small girl in the house, Shimani, started calling him 'Shadow nii-san'. She told him because he was so quiet and always well hidden; apparently also because they soon found out that he was able to perform ninja-like abilities.

Leaving his mind wandering for later, he sat opposite of Shimanaru, with Shimani between them.

Shimanaru placed his paper down to look at the silent boy in front of him. He had changed from since he was taken in. His spiky hair used to be a wild mass of short blonde mess, but now, the shortest hair brushed his shoulders and a serpent's tail started from the nape of his neck, down to his lower back. And his eyes were a dim shade of blue, as if it had never been the original ocean blue. Not to mention, they thinned since he began living here, making him look serious.

Those marks on his cheeks had darken than before, giving Shadow an even more mysterious expression; that and the fact that he has never seen him smile.

Besides the facial part, Shadow had really changed. His height increased, over the year that they had him, so now, he was head to head with the almost six foot tall Shimanaru. He wasn't muscular or skinny; he was set right in the middle. He attracted all the girls in the town and they would try to get him to talk to him at the restaurant, but he ignored them all.

Soon, 'granny', as the grandmother is affectionately called, finished cooking breakfast and placed it on each of their plates. She then sat down across from Shimani on the island and began eating with the rest of the family.

------------ --- --- -- -- -- -- - -

Someone knocking on her door distracted Tsunade from the paper work in front of her, and she called out for them to enter. Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, the people you requested have all arrived for their mission." Tsunade nodded her head and told Shizune to 'let them in'.

Shizune bowed to the older woman in front of her and left the room with the door shutting with a small 'click'. Tsunade began to gather the laid out piles of paper on her desk. Voices were overheard in the other room before the door opened again. Once all the needed people were inside the hokage's office, Tsunade stood up and began to talk, her voice cold and firm.

"I have all called you here because you are all going to be assigned a retrieval mission."

-----------------------------

Ja ne

-sexyinumama


	3. Chapter 3

Onward with chapter 3!

-----disclaimer: All attempts to steal the rights to Naruto failed. I couldn't even get Kakashi or Gaara….I would've taken Gai, man! -----

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: chapter 3: Off and Away:-:

----------

-------

"I'm starving! Let's get something good before we leave!"

"We have another day before we have to go! Besides, you're always hungry! Can't you follow something else besides your black hole of a stomach?"

"…"

"Chouji, your stomach is troublesome."

Currently, seven ninjas are roaming the streets of Konoha trying to pass time. They had just received a serious mission, and because of it, the tension was thick and everyone was looking for something to keep their minds temporarily occupied.

A masked figure was giggling behind his latest issue of the Icha-Icha series, a spandex clad mini-me of Maito Gai was striking poses and practically trying to deafen people with his shouts of 'youth', a 'butterfly', 'cherry blossom' with attitude, and a bored 'deer' were arguing, and two dark-haired people, one black eyed; the other with color-less irises were currently listening to the argument, quietly adding in their thoughts to the conversation.

"But I want barbeque! Kakashi-san, you agree, right?"

"Well-"

"See! He knows how to start off on a full stomach." Chouji jumped happily into the air, turned heel and lunged toward the barbeque shop before Kakashi could answer. Everyone looked at each other and sighed, following the dust trail Chouji left behind.

Everybody had changed so much over the last three years.

Sakura transformed from a pretty tom-boy into a young woman. Her hair had grew back to its former glory, though she usually kept it up in a bear claw; though it never stopped the bits of hair hanging on the side of her face. She stopped wearing her well known red clothing and opted for a blue tank top and a black mini skirt with matching blue knee-high pants and a solid black fishnet arm protector running down the whole length of her right arm. She is one of Tsunade's top ranked apprentices and a well known medic-nin.

The black haired loner, Sasuke, is now a tall, handsome jounin, noticeably to soon become one of Konoha's top leaders ANBU, like Rock Lee's teammate, Neji. His hair still sported the style he had as before, but his hair grew longer and barely brushed over his shoulder. He wore the default clothing of a jounin, except that his shirt sleeve held the Uchiha fan emblem. His pants reached the middle of his shin and was covered the rest of the way with bandages. Oh and lets not mention that the once cold genin is now dating his former kunoichi teammate…

Lee hasn't changed at all. He's still the loud shouting, bushy eyebrow wielding, green spandex wearing person that everyone has grown accustomed to. He's practically the spitting image of Gai and is soon about to take his place as the village's taijustu specialist. The only thing that seems to surprise people now a days with Lee is that he is becoming slightly perverted, though he claims it as 'his youth blossoming through for the world to see.'

Shikamaru is the same height as Sasuke and has seemed to have gotten lazier. His hair still spiked, he wears the same clothing as the other jounin, only with sleeves ending in the middle of his forearms and fishnet arm guards ending at his wrists. He just recently became a jounin level ninja; Temari and his mother finally beat his ass into joining the exams, which he passed with ease. In the village, he is known as the strategy genius and holds the title of Sabaku no Temari's lazy assed boyfriend.

Chouji has gotten stronger over the span of time. He now wears his family's traditional body armor, colored red with a grey shirt and pants underneath. His hair has grown to where he could look like his father's twin with an appetite to match. But as much as he eats, he trains equally as hard and has become known by all the girls in the village as 'big sexy daddy'. He still hangs around with his childhood friend, and is still nice and friendly to anyone not an enemy.

But Hinata has changed the most. She blossomed from being the shy, small, weak, timid girl, to being a strong, outgoing kunoichi. She in fact has gotten so strong; she has now mastered her family's jutsu, byakugan, and has received some form of recognition from her father. She can get shy and nervous at times, but training under Tsunade as one of her top medic ninja and a closer friend of Sakura got her mostly out of the habit. Her indigo hair now cascades down to her mid-back, and she now wears a dark colored coat that's not as heavy as the previous one, but modestly hides her feminine body.

Kakashi has changed too. Before, he could only read one book of the Icha-Icha series, but now he is able to multi-task and read one book, listen to it on headphones, while performing his ninja skills! You got to admit, that's a skill.

With Chouji running into the barbeque shop, nothing was now keeping Sakura from thinking about the mission they were supposed to complete. She tried thinking about the barbeque, Sasuke, even the flowers that they were passing. Sighing, Sakura shook her head.

'I can't stop thinking about it, why? Is it because of who we're looking for?

-- -- --

"_Does everyone accept the mission?" _

_The room was quiet for a few seconds before seven pairs of eyes looked at each other before turning back and nodding. "Does anyone want to back away from the mission?"_

_No one replied this time, all of them standing straight and looking at their hokage._

"_Good, your mission begins at dawn, but you are required to meet in my office before then. You'll relay messages periodically with hawk carrier mail, got it." This wasn't a question, this was an order. Losing some of the tough-guy face, Tsunade looked towards the ninjas._

"_Kakashi, you and your team are counted on to bring back an S-class missing ninja. I'm placing you all on this because of your relationships with him and the abilities you bring to this mission. You are not under a strict time limit, but if this mission is deemed unsuccessful by me, I will terminate it and send for your return."_

_Kakashi stiffly bowed to his kage and hummed out "hai, Hokage-sama". Tsunade ended the mission briefing and watched the shinobi disappear from her quarters._

-- -- --

"Sakura…"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to Sasuke.

"Oh, hmm, did you say something?"

Everyone else was entering a building behind of Sasuke. He blinked a couple of times, "You were passing the restaurant and you were going to walk into that wall."

This time, she blinked and turned her head, only to find a brick wall just a breath from her nose.

'_**Cha! Were did that wall come from!**_'

Blushing, she scratched the back of her head,"Oh sorry, I was just…thinking, don't worry-"

She felt her boyfriend pull her to him and encircled her with his arms.

"Sakura, we'll bring him back. Everything will go back to the way it was."

Sakura sighed into his chest and held onto him before letting go.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Kissing him on the cheek, she turned around and walked toward the barbeque place were everyone was waiting for them with Sasuke following after her.

'Naruto will be back and everything will be the same again.'

-----------------------------

Unknown to the group that was just in conversation, two bodies watched and listened closely to their words.

"It seems that the fox boy is going to be brought back to the village. This shall prove useful to us, ne? I mean all that time he was in hiding and now..."

"Indeed, we could go back to our earlier plans and this time it won't fail."

The black clad ninja turned from where they were watching, and walked to the other side of the roof. 'Soon fox demon, soon you will be mine to control.'

And with that, he leaped from the roof and disappeared amongst the trees and buildings. The other ninja stared at were his partner just was and grinned. "I guess were back on the hunt for that Naruto-brat. This might get exciting."

He too, disappeared from the roof and he followed the previous ninja out of Konoha.

---------------------------

Shadow's day had started off just as bad as he expected. There were a bit of costumers waiting to be fed, and there were like, ten girls just sighing after him on the bar; four guys. And yet, it did not make him falter in what his job was. After breakfast, he and Shimanaru opened up the restaurant and served during the breakfast hours.

Shadow had the job of being the busboy in the restaurant, a very cute busboy. Having to stand there and watch random girls and some guys drool at you for ten minutes and then order a cup of tea was not a pleasant sight. It was aggravating. He would have to wait for them to choose, take the order, and then give it to obaa-san.

The little six year-old Shimani would sometimes help out, either with Shadow taking orders, or with her grandmother, cooking. Shimanaru was always running the cashier or making arrangements in the restaurant or paying the bills. This was how the process of the little family-owned restaurant went.

Finished with another costumer, Shadow went to take in the orders.

"Hey, Shadow."

He stopped by the paying area near the entrance to the eating area and turned to Shimanaru. 'Yes.'

"Go take the day off; there's not much people and Shimani can take care if the rest. You look like you need a break: you look more shadowed than usual. " Shimanaru chuckled after his unexplained, but plainly obvious attempt of a joke. Shimanaru had weird tastes in humor. He always found it funny when he was ogled at by his fan club.

Shadow continued to look at the older man behind the small counter and gave a small nod in his direction.

'I'll be back around sun down.'

And with that, he took off his apron and left through the back door.

----------------------------

'Hn. That was relieving.'

Surrounded by total chaos, Shadow stood in the middle of a man-cleared field. Splintered trees were littering the forest floor along with splits of metal that used to be formed into kunai and shurikens. Imbedded in some rocks were other forms of weaponry and smoldering dents that could comfortably fit a living person.

Shadow's body tensed before his arm shot out and formed another dent into a nearby boulder. Shimanaru was right. He really needed the break from restaurant duty. His mind was in a constant battle from since he woke up from that memory. Every time he closed his eyes, scraps of the past would reoccur in his head. He punched again.

'Why can't I forget about it? Why is that village haunting me! I want all that shit to disappear!'

"_**Do you really want to forget about it? Do you want to leave those memories behind?"**_

Shadow's blood ran cold. A familiar shot of pain jolted from his abdomen, and the voice inside his head gave an unearthly chuckle.

"_**I must say vessel, you've gotten stronger than the last time I was awake." **_

His heart bumped against his ribcage. His throat closed in on itself.

'Go back to sleep. The seal haven't been disturbed in three years. You shouldn't be able to do this.'

Even though he knew what he said was true, and that the seal wasn't tampered with, he still concentrated chakra to it to check for any breaking and to suppress the laughter inside his mind.

"_**Don't worry vessel, I'm not coming out yet. Just wondering if those pretty little dreams are good as to you as they are to me. Do you remember the faces of the villagers and those ninjas that you called your friends? Remembered that they feared you and tried to attack you? To kill you? Remember-"**_

'Shut Up! Fall under the seal!'

Using all his chakra to place more power on the seal, he stopped the voice of the fox demon from getting to his mind. Everything was silent in his mind again except for the slight throbbing of his head.

Swaying slightly, he started to feel light-headed from the drain of so much chakra. Soon, his vision began to swim around him and he felt himself falling downwards. He slammed into solid dirt, face-up. Gasping for air, he laid eyes wide open, staring outwards to the sky.

Shadow tried turning over onto his stomach so that he can get up to his knees when a splitting pain ran up his back.

'Damn that fox…It's all because of him…'

Closing his eyes, he allowed the pain of his back to overtake him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

JaNe

-Sexyinumama

Sleeps in coffin


	4. Chapter 4

Going onto chapter 4!

----disclaimer: I would shout to the sky that Naruto is mine, but the people with the guns pointed to my head say otherwise….-.- damn----

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment:-:

:-: Chapter 4: We begin:-:

--------

--------

The cold night wind bit through the trees and swirled stray leaves. The waning moon shined outside the window and blanketed the room in a colorless shade.

"Is everyone present?"

"…uh…"

"Where is Hinata?"

Everyone looked around the room at each other and realized that she was not among the group. They were to meet at the hokage's office before they left to begin the mission, and she did not imply anything that might stop her from joining the mission. She was even the first few to leave the restaurant in order to go home and prepare. What was keeping her back for so long?

--------------------------

'Oh no, I'm late! Everyone might have left already!'

She was running late and the mission could have started by now.

'If they leave without me, I won't be able to help search for Naruto-k-kun...'

Placing more chakra into her feet, she began running faster. Speeding across the blurs of beige and green, she kept yelling to herself.

'I should have gotten ready faster…'

-- -- ----

_Inside the confinement of the wooden frame, the moon slowly began to dip from its highest perch._

_After staring into the darken ceiling, she tilted her head diagonally and looked to the small table near her that held the digital clock. It read back to her 2:00 am. Letting a small sigh escape her lips, Hinata looked toward the only window in her room and stared at the celestial circle. 'It's today; today I start my mission to find N-Naruto-kun.'_

_Only to herself did she ever stutter that name. It gave her some form of comfort of keeping a small part of herself from the past. Everything else had changed so much…_

'_We're to look for him and hopefully bring him back to the village.' A smile brought itself on her face at the prospect of finally seeing him after three years. She began to pull the sheets from her body and start to get up._

'_He'll come back with us and-' But just as that smile came to her face, it left suddenly as she placed her foot on the cold wooden floor. _

'…_what if he d-doesn't come back? Will we even find him? W-what if he's-'_

_A small hitch in her throat stopped the thought from continuing any further, and for a moment, she felt her heart beat too hard. Forcing ragged breaths to fill her lungs, she shook off thinking for the moment and walked into the bathroom to get ready for her long mission._ _Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed except for being barefoot, she gathered all the bags she had packed a couple hours before from the corner of her room and began to walk out._

_She looked back again at the clock, 2:42; just barely enough time to get to the hokage's office before they were to leave the village. But just as she passed her full length mirror, her reflection caught the side of her eyesight. She stopped and stared back at the image of doubting eyes and an uncertain posture. The reflection of a grown, thirteen year old Hinata looked back._

_Did she really have such little hope in this mission?_

_In herself?_

_Hinata's hand shook and dropped the bag she was bringing out her room. She watched as her double in the mirror's legs gave out from under her and fell to the ground. She still looked when the person in the mirror clutched herself and started to shiver._

_She felt what that person was going through. The fear that blocked normal breathing, the pain that kept slamming against your chest, even the inability to speak or scream; she felt everything. She read her double's mind like an open book: _

'_We're going to fail this mission. We're going to fail this mission._

_I'm going to fail this mission._

_I'm going to fail everyone._

…_fail…'_

_After nearly an hour on the floor, she remembered the time that the briefing was to start. 'I'm going to be late, and they'll leave without me!' Momentarily forgetting her small attack that just happened, she grabbed her supplies and ran out her room. Finally reaching the common kitchen she barely noticed her older cousin sitting at the kitchen block island. As she past him, she grabbed the toast that was in his hand and ran to the entrance to the Main House, slipped on her open air sandals, and ran out the door._

_Neji barely heard the 'ohayo gozaimasu' and the 'gomen nasai' as he continued to stare at his toast-less hand. _

"_Hn."_

---- -- ---

'Oh good, I can see the office now.'

Hinata glanced at the time.

'When did it turn to 3:40?'

She finally reached the door to the Hokage tower, but she placed chakra to her feet and sped up the walls, running till she got up to the big window.

---

Ten minutes had passed since the meeting was to start. Everyone in the room was a little restless, but wanted to wait for the last needed ninja.

But time was running out and Tsunade finally signaled for their attention.

"Ok, we'll just have to begin without Hinata on the specifics, so if she does-"

BAM!

Everyone turned to look at what they thought was a humongous bird against the window, when the said bird opened the window from the outside and dropped in.

"I'm…s-sorry that I'm l-late. I-I got held…up."

Tsunade stared at the panting teenager.

"You gonna be okay?" Sakura spoke.

"Uh...I'll be fine." Hinata walked over to the others, and waited. Silence crept over the whole area.

One second…

Two seconds...

Tsunade coughed to catch everyone's attention. Immediately, all seven heads turned to the Godaime and she resumed her previous speech.

"On earlier missions, there has been reporting of a person that matches Naruto's description around the Land of Waterfall and Land of Earth. Now recently, when we sent spy ninjas to scan the other nations, we lost track in Waterfall and Earth, but we might have found a lead to him again." All ears were hanging on her every word. They now had hopes that Naruto was okay; even Shikamaru paid attention to the Godaime with renewed vigor.

"Now, our informants tell us that they have spotted a male with yellow hair and blue eyes that might resemble an older version of Naruto Uzumaki around the Lands of Grass and Rain. We received very little information on his description, and we don't specifically know which nation he's currently located in, but we know for sure that he has been in these nations for at least six months. Your mission is an S-rank, and you are to bring him back to Konoha, by force if necessary."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, the mission will be completed and we'll bring back to the village, Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade nodded her understanding to him. She saw the determination set in his eye.

"Good, now you are to start the mission, NOW!"

And with that, she watched the entire seven ninja team leap into the early morning and head towards the village's main gate.

--------

Kakashi looked back at the figure in the window.

"I hope you know what you are doing. We don't even know how the villagers will react to Naruto coming back."

-----------------------------

It was dark.

Even though the sun was rising, the room was in total darkness.

He preferred it this way.

Everything in the room was quiet. No wind came from the window, no rustling of the sheets were heard. It was like nobody alive was even in the room. Silence and darkness was so thick and deafening, the silhouette of a body in the far off corner would have never been noticed.

Normally, he would have hidden his chakra signature, but he was too angry to concentrate and successfully cover it up. The whole room was tense with an almost tangible power. He knew it radiated off of his body, and well pass the confines of the four walls. He didn't care. All this time, he was cautious as to not let any shinobi from any nation find him, but now…now he wished some ninjas where to just pop up out of nowhere so that he could…

The throbbing pain in his head and stomach stop his motion of thought.

'Uh, damn you Kyuubi, stop trying to get into my head!'

Since he had passed out from chakra drainage, he has been fighting the damn fox from talking in his mind. When he had come back to the house in the middle of the night, everyone in the house was around him immediately. He had gotten bombarded with questions that he did not want to be bothered with then.

One look from him had shut them up quickly, and he went to his room. There he canceled his _ishindenshin kandan jutsu _and blocked himself of the outside world. Till now, he hasn't moved from the corner that he placed himself in.

Don't get confused: he wasn't trying to keep himself away from anything; he was warding people away from him. The power of his chakra was suppose to scare people from coming to him. It worked for the family he lived with, they were smart enough to know not to interfere with his business, but he could sense passing people coming too close to his side of the house for comfort. He could tell that these people have to be nosy. Even if they were simple civilians, they still would have noticed a strange sensation coming from the house.

He hates this place.

He doesn't like this village, but it serves its purpose for him since it's the only one that he's been to that can't be spotted easily. It is located near some valleys with thick jungles, not much people even know about it; not even the country's main government knows that the village was raised.

Still in a rage, Shadow wanted to do something…violent. He was getting ready to leave his room and enter into the forest, when he thought of a better way of going about in his anger. Finally hiding most of his chakra, he got up from the dark room and walked to the window.

'_tsukeru bunshin jutsu'._

Immediately, chakra flowed out from his feet, and spilled onto the floor. The chakra followed a spiraling pattern on the area around him, before separating into three lines of chakra and then went to his shadows where jutsu started to form.

From the usual six shadows a normal person has, three of them separated from his body. Instead of looking like disfigured castings on the floor, they looked like 2D versions of the real Shadow. They were like kage bunshin clones, except that these were made from the actual shadows of the person.

Opening the window, the three clones slithered from the room. He had sent them to go into the woods to battle each other. They would fight in the 2D world; that meant that they wouldn't affect the forest or cause noises that would attract attention. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wide opening and sighed.

'this will have to do for now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

-Tsukeru bunshin jutsu: translates to shadow clone jutsu. It's not the kind in the series; the person is able to split his actual shadow into clones. They have the shape of the jutsu user. For reference, the shadows move in the same physical way that Peter Pan's shadow can move. It has a variety of uses.

-ishindenshin kandan jutsu: translates into thought talk jutsu. It's when the person can talk out loud to someone like normal talking, but not make it come from their mouth. Disembodied talking, if you will.

Ja ne

-sexyinumama


	5. Chapter 5

Forget everything except your love of Naruto, cause you're gonna need it!

---disclaimer: my psychiatrist keeps telling me that I can't have Naruto or any other anime as my own; she can rot in hell with the other non-believers!!---

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: Chapter 5: Infiltration

-----

-------

"They're leaving now, let's follow."

"Not yet."

"What, why? They're starting to look for the fox holder. If they get ahead of us, they will get to him before we do!"

"Do you want them to find out that we're here?"

"So what? They're all weak compared to us. They wouldn't have a chance in hell!"

The black cloaked man looked at his 'partner' ninja. "These aren't the same ninja from when they were younger, you fool. We can take them on, yes, but we can also learn some of their newest jutsu before then."

The partner merely shrugged, "Keh, whatever, as long as I get to kill them!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As soon as they had gotten clearance of the main gate, everyone leapt off at great speed into the woods. Kakashi was in the lead along side Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru. Chouji, Hinata, and Sakura were guarding at the end. Everyone's heart was racing as fast as they were going. Dashing from all the stray branches and limbs, only one thought kept repeating through all their minds: Mission: Retrieve Naruto at all costs! Hearts were pounding, and breathes were forcing themselves in and out.

Two miles away, Hinata started to slow down and pulled back from the group dashing through the trees. She mentally pondered the mission and the role she was to do in it. Even tough she didn't object to Tsunade when she questioned who would take the assignment, she was terrified of the outcome of the mission.

'Does he even want to come back? If he did, he would have found a way to tell us, even at least Tsunade-sama…What would happen if we somehow get him to the village; then what?

Too distracted in her thoughts, Hinata stopped on a thick branch and leaned on the trunk. Finding that her thoughts brought no answers to her questions, she began to survey the area where she stopped. She also began to notice that the trees surrounding her were beginning to act as if they were calming her. Three small birds flew from one tree into another's green foliage, and she couldn't help but smile a little. A breeze rustled the millions of leaves around her. It was too peaceful to be normal.

A tense presence suddenly broke the image of serenity around Hinata, and she became full alert. Soon the aura started to act like stale air; Hinata realized what was happening and took off from the tree. She had to tell her comrades.

-----

"Hey, where's Hinata?"

"She's right here with us…she was here a moment ago...uh...HINATA?"

Shikamaru sighed, 'troublesome.'

Kakashi stopped at the front, and looked back. "She could be in trouble right now. Let's go. I'm not going to be the one to tell Neji what happened to his cousin..." Everyone nodded; Lee shuddered. He knew what Neji could do when provoked, especially when it came to Hinata; he has scars to prove it.

That decided, everyone retraced the route that they took, cautious to look for a pale lavender and navy blur among the vibrant green and dark brown of the trees. Five minutes into the search and they found her...or she found them.

BAM!!

Something connected hard against Sasuke who had been running behind Kakashi and a frantic Lee. It pushed past two trees, but he flipped in the air and landed upright on a branch. As for the 'something', it didn't fly that far, Chouji caught it before it was able to follow the other flying ninja. Lee jumped from the branch above Chouji while Sakura landed near Sasuke to see if he was alright

"Hinata-chan, please tell me your alright!!"

Hinata looked up from the protective arms of Chouji and nodded. Lee smiled, "YOSH! This is great! Your power of youth has not been injured!"

'And mine will not be either!! Yes!'

Everyone looked up at the spandex-clothed ninja that had seemed to have trailed off into his own world. They all shook it off, this was Lee after all. Sakura and Sasuke walked back over to the rest of the group and everyone checked to see if they were alright.

"Damn Hinata, You could use that to kick ass!" Sakura cheered on with her feminist side showing.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Sasuke finally asked. "What happened? You weren't behind of us for a long time."

Hinata left out her mental conversation, and headed straight for the point and told them, "I noticed something was wrong behind of the group and stayed back to check it out. It felt okay at first, but then I started to sense that someone was following the route that we took. I ran back to tell everyone to be on the look out."

Everyone quieted down and waited to see if what Hinata was true. When no one sensed anything out of the ordinary happening, Kakashi gave Sasuke a quick signal and watched him disappear from the group. The rest of the team prepared themselves incase there really was another ninja in the area.

After a while, a nearby tree began to rustle and shift. Everyone was ready to jump and attack when a mess of spiky hair came into their line of vision. Sasuke looked towards Kakashi and shook his head. Kakashi gave a nod back and turned to the whole group.

"From now on, be more alert in your surroundings. If there is something or someone following us, then it could mean that they know who we are and are tracking us; more or likely, other nation's shinobi trying to scope out Konoha's business cliental. Anything suspicious must be reported immediately."

"If there is someone trailing us, shouldn't we just take care of the problem now, before they find out why we're on this mission?" Shikamaru asked.

That would normally be the right idea, bit since we don't know who we're up against and we don't know the location where our objective is, it'll be safer to try and lose the spies while we are getting out of Fire Country. Once we cross the border, we begin searching and would have lost the trackers by then. I don't want the other nations to know that Naruto isn't in Konoha anymore; it can prove to be bad for Konoha if someone were to find out. Now, come on."

Kakashi began to lead the group back into its previous formation. Everyone looked through the blurs speeding past them for any signs of a trap or chakra signatures. Sasuke and Hinata looked back one more time and discreetly nodded to each other.

------------------------------------------

"We could have fought her while she was behind!"

"They would have noticed."

They didn't even notice her when she stopped! How in the hell would they'd noticed us fighting the damn girl?!"

"If we had fought the Hyuuga, our chakra levels would have been noticed. She must have sensed it anyway and warned them. The Uchiha was looking back here for us, and I'm sure that he sensed our chakra too, even if it was hidden."

The hidden figure stood up on the branch and turned away from the other ninja. The other man sneered at him, "You should have let'n me take care of her quick then!"

"Lets go. It's your fault she noticed us anyway" The black cloaked ninja then turned and followed after the group he was tracking. His 'partner' then got up and followed as well.

"This is going to get interesting, Kyuubi brat, very interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

sexyinumama

Ja Ne

sleeps on wall


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing with Chapter 6!

---disclaimer: I don't own any character from Naruto, but I do have a right to Garra's gourd, Kakashi's book, Naruto's suit, Sauske's arm protectors, and Gai's eyebrows; that's where I hide my 'stash'---

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: Chapter 6: Desperation:-:

'Damn paper work, who the hell invented it anyway? If I get one more piece of paper on my desk again, I swear I'll-', her threat was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sighing, she let whoever was knocking, in. It was Shizune with, much to her dismay, a stack of papers. Shizune carefully placed the paper onto the desk, next to another stack by the corner. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the offending piles,' I just finished with that spot!' Her one-sided staring contest kept going till Shizune broke the silence.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a reporting letter on top of the papers from the retrieval team for Naruto-kun." The blonde's head shot up from its earlier position as she heard the news.

"Kakashi's team? I've been waiting for that letter since they left!" Pushing over more stacks of paper, she stood up, reached over the top of piles and plucked the little scroll that was perched on top. A slight smile started to form over her face. She unraveled the scroll and began to read:

----

_To Godaime: _

_We are currently over the border of the Land of Wind. It has been nine days since we have left for the retrieval mission. We have yet to find our objective due the broad location where our informants have said he is located. We intend to look into that matter within a few days. _

_-Kakashi_

_----_

Her eyes studied the small scroll's words over, and then the scroll itself. She spoke to Shizune while looking at it,

"When did this come?"

Shizune turned toward the window, "Just now, by hawk messenger. It's still here if you want to send something back. Is something wrong?" She began to worry as her leader's eyes were still on the paper.

"Did you look at this, Shizune?"

"No, I gave it to you the moment it came."

Shizune became more agitated as she didn't get a reply. Finally, Tsunade looked up to her attendant.

"It was opened before it got here to me. Someone intercepted this scroll."

-----------------------------

"Shadow-nii san!"

No answer...

"Shadow-nii san, where are you?" A small body ran from one tree to a set of bushes.

No one was there...hmmm where could he be...

"Shadow-nii san, where are you? Obaa-chan is looking for you..."

Hey, did that bush just move? Huh...

Wait, that's...!

-----------------------------

"Oh man, this is getting too troublesome!"

"Shikamaru...say that word one ...more...time..."

"What word...troublesome? I've been saying it since I can remember!!" The pony-tailed boy looked over his shoulder to the pink-haired woman.

Sakura was beyond pissed. She wasn't used to the wild winds and the sands that would go and bother places she'd liked left alone. She swore that the sun was pointing on her on purpose; it was just too damn hot!

'God-damn winds! Honestly, who in the hell could've stand this place!'

A stray wind rolled over the dune they were trying to cross, brushing past everybody, lifting sand and throwing it against unprotected skin. Hair was covered with the tiny grain, making the heads of the ninjas very uncomfortable. The only person who didn't seem affected was the team leader, Kakashi. The said person had his nose in a very thick volume of 'Icha-Icha Make out', and seemed obvious of the unpredictable weather. If anyone were to take a look closer to the book, they would've seen a book jacket covering the paperback piece of 'literature'.

Sakura patience gave up, just as another gust blew sand into her face, "That's it! Why in the hell are we even in the god-damn-Land of -fucking-Wind, if we were supposed to look in the Grass and Rain regions!" Everyone stopped moving around the shifting ground, hell, even the wind stopped moving, to look at the pissed kunoichi.

"Sakura, we need to-" Kakashi tried to tell her but...

"...-stupid sand getting into my hair, clothes, damn, it even got in my pants, and up my-"

Hinata's hand shot quickly over Sakura's mouth before she just said something she might regret. Hinata quietly 'shushed' Sakura's mumbles when Kakashi repeated what he said. Kakashi waited until Sakura calmed down some and started talking until...

"My fair Sakura, the reason why our flames of youth couldn't pass through to the Grass regions, and must cross the youthful Wind Country can be easily explained, it's-"

"Konoha isn't exactly at terms with Eastern Grass Country, and the only way we can get to the Land of Rain is to go through Wind Country. If we can't find him in Rain, then we sneak into Grass itself." Shikamaru explained to the now sane female. Kakashi piped in, "In other words, we have to. Get over it."

Sakura growled after the leader and rushed past them, not even seeing where she was going, but still walking off, putting on a show. Sasuke looked to Lee.

"At least she's going the right way..."

-------------------------------------

"Shadow-nii san! There you are!"

Past the blocking of bushes she found him in a clearing.

"Shadow-nii san, what are you doing? What is that in your hand?"

Activating his _inshidenshin kandan jutsu _he turned to Shimani, 'Shimani-chan, what are you doing out so far away from the village?'

_She looks scared. Why?_

"S-Shadow-nii san, is that one of your 'thingies' in your hand? What is it?"

He looked down at his hand, and stared at the shuriken in it.

"What was Shadow-nii san g-going to do with it?"

'I was practicing my aim with it, Shimani-chan', his voice spoke in a cold way, as if distant. His eyebrows knitted together.

He looks angry. Why is nii san angry? Did I do something wrong?!

"Sh-Shadow…nii san...is s-something...wron-"

She couldn't finish her question. Something knocked her from her spot.

--- ---

_Why is that girl here? How did she find me?_

Stopping his shuriken practice, Shadow summoned his talking jutsu and answered the child in front of him.

'Shimani-chan what are you doing out so far away from the village?'

What's wrong with her? She doesn't know what a shuriken looks like? Why is she asking all these ridiculous questions?

'I was practicing my aim with it, Shimani-chan.' Pausing, Shadow started to fell something amiss. Unnatural silence spread over the clearing in the forest. Like something was stalking him...

'_Hn. there's someone hiding around here concealing their chakra power. Someone's found me._

"Sh-Shadow-nii san…is s-something...

From the left, he sensed leaves being shifted and a swift noise was heard.

_A kunai, and its going for-_

wron-" Naruto jumped and moved Shimani before she was struck with the projectile.

_Dammit, it would have killed her, the way it was thrown._ He stared at the kunai that had embedded itself into the ground.

Rustling came from all around them now, the trees' branches moving from an unknown wind. Suddenly, kunai and shurikens came from the surrounding tree line, aimed directly for the two bodies in the clearing.

Grabbing hold of Shimani again, Shadow jumped into the sky to avoid the sailing weapons. Airborne, he spotted two ninjas hiding within the tree tops. One was watching him, and the other seemed to be pre-occupied. Shadow grabbed a kunai hidden within his shirt and flung it at the one watching him.

The ninja amongst the tree line saw the kunai and caught it with ease. Jumping down, he threw it back up towards his objective's weakness...the girl.

Shadow saw this and dodged it. Coming down, he made quick hand seals. Immediately, five kage bunshin clones appeared around him. Four jumped midair into the trees while one of the clones took Shimani away from the original. Both landed and Shadow ran towards the attacking ninja.

The bunshin clone jumped into the air and used _shunshin no jutsu_ to leave the fight. Naruto started to attack the ninja with another kunai, this time the kunai was longer. His opponent jumped back and pulled a katana from his waist line.

Meanwhile, one of the four clones that had left was engaged in a fight with the previously pre-occupied ninja, while the others searched for more enemies. The clone was making this ninja falter every time he caught him off guard. The clone had stabbed the enemy nin in his left shoulder blade and leg, making him tire quickly. Another giant shuriken lodged in his back and two kunai dug inside his shin finally brought that one ninja to his knees. After he dropped, the clone knocked him out and stood patiently beside him.

The original Shadow channeled a little bit of his chakra into his long kunai and threw it toward the nin. The ninja flicked his blade at the flying projectile, only to have his blade shatter off the weaponry from the cross guard upwards. Too shocked after seeing his katana being overpowered by a simple kunai, he didn't have time to block against Shadow's attacks. The blonde man sent a fist straight into the man's face, impaling it. The body flew a couple of meters before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop. The body finally stopped in a mangled heap.

Sensing that the original had finished his fight, the clones came back to the clearing, each bringing back a body. Four of them were dead, one was unconscious, and the other was Shimani. The clones with the unliving each got rid of their dead weight and then dispersed, while one clone held the knocked out man, and another held a silently crying child. The clone gave Shimani to Shadow and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving only one clone with a body and Shadow.

The crying child held onto her 'brother' until her crying tired her out into slumber. With the young child asleep in his arms, Shadow turned to his clone.

'Wake him up and find out **all** the information about this, who, and why. Use any means to get the information. I could care less if he survives.' And with this, the silent blonde turned and walked away from the fight scene to take Shimani back to the village, while his clone began his 'interrogation'. The clone pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the uninjured leg of his subject...

---------------------------------------

Ja ne!

-sexyinumama


	7. Chapter 7

------disclaimer: (sigh) fuck the disclaimers...you know who owns him..-------

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment:-:

:-: Chapter 7: Time break:-:

-----------

The night air blew soundly threw the only window within the room. The only light visible throughout the room was from the pale moon hanging in the sky, though its view is blocked by a grayish curtain. The door was locked, the place was quiet, and the air was yet again tense.

The body lying on the bed was eerily still. From the outside, you would have thought that the person was just lying around; staring at the roof, but it was all an illusion.

Inside the mind of the boy, who have had experienced things no normal 16 year-old should have, a debate was going on.

'_so someone's back after me'_

After the fight with the five unknown ninja, Shadow took up a sleeping Shimani and made his way back to the village. He left the kage bunshin clone behind to 'interrogate' the only surviving enemy ninja. By the time that they had reached the village, it was already past sunset.

As soon as the pair had entered the village, they were greeted by Shimanaru searching around the gates. Looking at the still figure in the boys arms, his heart skipped two beats. Rushing over to them he looked at Shadowwho gave him a nod of assurance, making Shimanaru sigh in relief. Going ahead of the man, Shadow walked calmly toward the house on the outer edge of the village wall.

Once reaching the house, Shadow was yet again greeted by a worried face. Shimanaru gently took Shimani from the boy and both he and Granny took the child upstairs to her room without a word to Shadow. Not really caring, Shadow walked toward his room, which was on the bottom floor.

Within the confines of his room, Shadow sat quietly on his bed, waiting. The house began to get quiet some hours later, till no sound was coming from the occupants upstairs. More hours passed afterward.

Silently the window near Shadow's bed was opened and a blur shot from the pane into the room, only to stop to the side of the still figure sitting on the bed. Before him was a blood covered form of a clone, kneeling on his left leg. Blood was splattered over the clone's face and clothes, and from the way that it had dripped, it was fairly fresh. Shadow gave a look to the clone, who responded with a nod of his head, blood splattering from his hair.

'Taichou, I have completed what you have asked.'

The clone bowed his head and then disappeared in smoke, sending his memories back to the original Shadow. All of the past events that the clone experienced flooded through Shadow's mind. From the point where the clone stabbed the ninja's leg to wake him up, down to when he sliced the head off the heavily bleeding body, Shadow saw it all.  
Images of blood splattering along the grass, screams of pure pain, sharpened steel slicing and hacking across bruised skin, he saw it all.

---

His eyebrows lowered as he also remembered what the ninja had said,

----

'_ I-I was sent here by some men in black coats, w-with...blue clouds on them...I swear...we...we was just hired to do this...'_

----

_Blue clouds? There is only one group of people, to my knowledge, that has a black cloak and clouds, but the patterns are red, not blue. If these men in black and blue are coming after me, I'll have to be cautious and look out for them too._

Getting up, Shadow walked to the window and looked out.

_'But the only thing I want answered now, is who the hell are they...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------

( 2 weeks later)

After quietly searching through the Eastern Grass region and most of its middle, the group found absolutely no trace of their blonde childhood friend. They didn't look in the Land of Rain yet, due to the fact that it was being heavily guarded around the border of Wind Country and half of the Land of Grass' borderline. Every village or town so far was a dead end. But even though they failed to find the blonde rouge ninja, they did finally find out what was causing the disturbing aura.

-- ---

_Ever since the first day of the mission, Sasuke had been weary of any person that they met while searching through the villages. He watched for any signs of a teenage male that would have fit Naruto's description quietly with Sakura and kept an eye on everyone else. He checked all the people around him to make sure that they didn't give off the chakra signature that he felt in the forest; even if it was faint, he would still recognize it, given the chance. It didn't feel like a normal shinobi's chakra, it was too powerful for that._

_After leaving a relatively large village on the border between Rain and Grass, Sasuke was acting more unusual than he normally did. He kept glancing behind the group and even opted to trail in the back. Kakashi noticed his change in position and watched out for anything out of the ordinary. He looked back again and watched Sasuke scan the quickly moving scenery. Seeing that Kakashi knew why he was acting the way he was, he gave a small nod to the team leader. Kakashi repeated the gesture and Shikamaru and Lee picked it up too._

_The others felt that something was not right, but saw that Kakashi knew about it, so they kept silent and waited to see what was making the whole group uneasy._

_Just as the group was to land on a branch to jump, nine shurikens flung through the bushes and embedded themselves into the area that their feet would have been if they did not dodge them and landed on the ground. Almost instantly, double the amount came after the first wave and the Leaf ninjas had to jump away from each other to evade them._

_Dodging all of them and returning back to a group, they formed a wide semi-circle with Sakura, Lee, and Hinata in the middle and Chouji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, Kakashi, flanking the ends. All of them took their fighting stances. Sasuke was the first to speak against the hidden assailants._

_"Show yourself! I've been sensing you for a long time! Stop hiding and fight!"_

_Slowly, from the left of where the weapons flew from, two shadows stepped away from the close trees._

_"Hmm... it seems that they are better than we thought. For a second I thought they couldn't even handle a little trap." the one on the right of the group spoke to the other one._

_Sasuke sneered, "Why have you been tracking us? We notice you while in Fire Country; I can tell that the unnatural aura I felt was from you." Hinata nodded her agreement as she recognized the presence from the forest was the same as one of the men in front of her._

_The same ninja spoke. No evidence of feeling left his mouth. "Oh, so the Uchiha always knew that we were behind his group..."_

_The other ninja on the left wanted to piss Sasuke off when he said, "Congratulations, do you want a fucking cookie?"_

_Sasuke sneered at the wise ass and threw a handful of kunai after the both unknown ninjas. In a flash they disappeared from their original spots and landed farther back with a ninja to an end of the circle._

_"Who are you?" Kakashi stared at the one closer to him, on the right side. Long diagonally cut hair framed his lightly tanned face. Most of the sky blue hair hung around his face and the wild tresses in the back left his neck bare. Dark brown emotionless eyes looked passively to the copy cat ninja. His body was covered in a familiar black cloak with bright blue smoke adorning the cape as the pattern; same as the person he was with. Kakashi's unseen face scrunched in suspicion._

_"You dress as if you are part of the Akatsuki organization, but your cloaks are styled differently from the normal members…"_

_"Ah, keen observation, Kakashi Hatake." The other Akatsuki member chuckled. "We are within a special area of the Akatsuki." The other man had brown spiky hair cut to his chin, with beady cobalt eyes, all seeing like birds. A cruel smirk was etched across his face._

_Everyone stared harder at the intruders, not trusting them since they knew who Kakashi was. Sasuke was well prepared to attack with a thin katakana the length of his arm. Sakura's gloves were on tight and she was ready to either attack or assist in healing in the upcoming fight. Both Hinata and Lee had dropped into their fighting styke's positions, while Chouji and Shikamaru formed a recounter atack position._

_They made sure not to let these strange Akatsuki members leave their sight._

_"Oh, look they actually want to fight. Fine by me, I've been itching to chop all of your little heads off." The second Akatsuki member said grinning, preparing chakra in his hands. And then he disappeared._

_Attacking the girls first, his left hand shot out to connect with Hinata and Sakura's neck. Jumping back from the blow, Sakura regained her balance to drop down and side swiped his leg, but he jumped and dodged the attack. Hinata was able to see the Akatsuki member's oncoming attack and duck below him. Already having her Byakugan activated, she quickly used her position of being under him to press and seal chakra points in the gut, chest, and neck before rolling from him and getting back in her Jyuuken stance. Lee, who was next to Hinata, immediately let loose a series of punches at the Akatsuki fighter._

_The rest of the group looked at the one member that had yet to move, who seemed a little pissed at his partner._

_"Fool! Will you stop playing around. You're interferring with the mission!" The brown haired man jumped back from the constant punches, back to his partner, and gave a nasty smile._

_"I was just messing around. I wasn't going to kill them yet."_

_"Your form of playing would have made this whole mission a complete waste. Lets go."_

_"Aww, you always ruin my fun." the smile on the brown haired ninja grew._

_And before anyone else could react, the bodies of the pair distorted and flickered away from the area._

_Sasuke, Lee, and Kakashi left in a flash in order to try to catch them, but they soon came back after they lost the trail where the enemies fled._

_"Who were they? What just happened?" Sakura asked._

"_We already know that they are part of Akatsuki, and from the looks of it, they aren't in the normal organization like Itachi or Kisame is.. Apparently, they were also the group that Hinata and Sasuke sensed back in the forest." Shikamaru's face turned grim,_

"_And if they are apart of the Akatsuki, then there is only one reason why they would have followed us for so long."_

_"Oh no. Naruto. They're still after Naruto!" Sakura shouted, worried for her long lost friend. Lee was silent and kept to himself. Hinata's body began to shake, which Shikamaru noticed and had to help her calm down. _

_Sasuke had no emotion on his face, but Sakura knew that he was just as mad as everyone else. Everyone looked toward their leader._

_Kakashi kept his face passive,"So, the Akatsuki found out and was using our mission to search for Naruto and then take him if we finally did find him .Well then, I guess that means that we just have to find him before they do."_

----------------------------------

Ja Ne

-sexyinumama


	8. Chapter 8

---disclaimer: um, no. isn't it obvious?

:-:Naruto : Shadowed with Banishment:-:

:-: Chapter 8: A flashback :-:

:-:

_" A demon!! "_

_"Help!"_

_"Everyone run, a demon is here!"_

"_Arrange into battle positions an-"_

"_Squad 9!"_

"_Squad 9 and 12 are down! Send for immediate back up!"_

_Villagers were running across the town, screaming, running away from the beast that was rampaging through out the forest outside the village gate. The wild demon tilted its head back and roared across the sky. Trees were smashed as it moved closer to the village._

_"We need backup! The beast has smashed through the front western gates! We can't take this on our own the way we are." The jounin and chunin of the village were at the damaged gate, watching the demon creature step over the rubble. Jutsu of all kinds were summoned and created after the creature only to have no affect. Shurikens, kunai, katanas, and other weapons littered the battle field, useless._

_Two ninjas were currently running toward the hokage tower. Their sandals slapped against the tiled roofs in a quickening pace so fast, they were undetected, if only by the wild wind they created behind them._

_"Kakashi, what are we going to do if Tsunade-sama is unable to help at the gate?!" The shinobi shouted through the wind._

_"Then I guess we're going to have to get the rest the ninjas out of hiding to help, especially two of them...one hopefully having an advantage." A grave, serious look was etched across the mask that covered the jounin's face._

_"The rest? The only people hiding are the civilians that were taken quickly into hiding and the genin…and the only genin you would think have a chance in helping this situation is Sasuke and -Naruto! Kakashi, I know what you're planning, but are you crazy? You're going to try and use what's inside of Naruto to try and beat this monster?!" Iruka stopped on top the roof that they were running across. The hokage tower was in sight, but so was the silhouette of the advancing monster._

_"Kakashi, you would threaten the lives of genin, your own students? Think about Naruto! No one know what would even happen if they even try to tamper with-"_

_"I know that!" Kakashi stopped at the edge of the rooftop," I would never want my teammates hurt but I also don't want this 'thing' to turn out like the last time."_

"_We can find some other way to-"_

_"It's the only possible choice we have right now!"_

_"Think about Naruto...doesn't he have a choice in this..."_

_Kakashi sighed, "...We'll let Tsunade-sama decide when we get her." And with that, Kakashi continued running toward the hokage tower, with Iruka following him._

----------------------------------

"Where the hell are we?"

"..Well...from the looks of it...Earth. Now, please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle until the ride has come to a complete stop."

"Fuck you Kakashi" Sasuke glared after the back of Kakashi. "..And seriously, I haven't even noticed this place was on the map." Shikamaru walked around the clearing that they were in. "It looks like not much of anyone else knows about this place. It's surrounded by too much over grown foliage...troublesome."

Sakura looked closely at the team map, "Ok, but where **are** we. The location looks like its dead point in the center, on the boundaries of rain and grass. Maybe it's unclaimed territory?"

"Maybe It's A SECRET VILLAGE of YOUTH!!!" Lee jumped up excitedly.

Everyone deadpanned. Sakura calmly rose from the fallen mossy log she rested on and walked over to Lee. A swift punch echoed in the surrounding forest, followed by a chain of cursing.

After cringing from the popping in her ears, Hinata asked, "Is there an actual village around here though? We're running low and supplies, and I think Chouji is getting hungry." Just as she said this an angry Chouji came behind her and nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, since we're so low on supplies, we might as well go to that village I saw at the end of the forest while I was scouting around here for any Grass or Rain shinobi." Kakashi mumbled from behind his mask.

Everyone looked at the white haired leader with only the sounds of birds surrounding them…

"I can't believe you didn't tell us this sooner. We could've already been there by now." Shikamaru got up from the same log Sakura was on and stood at the edge. "Whatever, just hurry up and show us where it is." Sasuke appeared from near Lee and Sakura.

Kakashi turned and started walking into the forest behind him with the group trailing behind him. The only noise that could identify the group was Lee's obsessive shouts and Chouji's complaints of hunger.

----- -----

"Oh man, finally! I can see the village gates! "Sakura ran out of the forest into an opening area, followed by everyone else."

"'Bout time, I was going crazy with those troublesome idiots...and I hope this village isn't like the others we've been to." A bored Shikamaru waltzed out and stared aimlessly at the clouds above him.

Sakura stopped walking and paled, remembering those 'other villages' that they checked, if those places would even be deemed with the title 'village'...oh the things she had to do to get the hell out of there alive…

"Oh man! Finally, FOOD! I hope they have barbeque!" Chouji charged straight out of the bushes toward the gates. Poor Chouji was so hungry he had swirlies in his eyes. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee had to keep him from destroying the barrier around the town. Everyone was so intent on keeping Chouji calm, they didn't notice who was on top of the gates.

"Who are you people? State your business!" a guard shouted from his post.

He looked to e an ordinary citizen, but no one made a move until Kakashi stepped forward and spoke.

"We're journeying...leaf ninjas. We are low on supplies. We come to ask to enter into your village for a few days to stock up on necessary requirements as well as to rest." Kakashi shouted. The man became very quiet afterwards and looked like he was concentrating on something.

Everyone else on ground level was trying to see if they needed to run the hell away.

Then a reply came, "You may enter, but you must speak to the leader of our village first."

This came as a shock to everyone. The people of the Grass and Rain regions never tolerated the Leaf ninjas and usually tried to kill them on site anytime that they saw one. The problems went far back to the Shinobi War. Some of the leaf team thought that this was a trap, but those thoughts left when they heard a loud groan emitting from in front of them...

The doors of the gate, which was as tall as a four story building, started to move outward. The slow pace nearly drove Chouji and Lee crazy; it drove everyone crazy. Once it was wide enough for entry, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked through the doors and into the village...

Ja Ne

-sexyinumama


	9. Chapter 9

---disclaimer: let me count the ways that I own Naruto...0...damn.

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment

:-: chapter 9: Mission:…-:

:-:

"Wow! Look at this place! I've never seen such a peaceful village like this before." Sakura's eyes lit up as she looked at the humble people busying themselves on the street. When the gates to the village had opened, the guard had jumped down from his post and told them to follow him to the village leader's house. They had been walking for a while and were amazed to see the people respond well after seeing strange shinobi in their home. It really was a quiet humble village.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Or it was…

Chouji was looking at every house and stall he could find in order to obtain some food. Many times, Hinata had to hold him back by his hair to keep him from running all over the place. "You have to wait awhile, Chouji. We have to speak to the village leader first." she cooed. Chouji sighed and nodded, but kept glancing for a restaurant.

---

"Pardon, sama, but these people were at the gate asking for shelter." The young guard kneeled in respect.

The guard had led them to a traditional small sized house on a grassy high hill that stood over the rest of the village. The guard knocked at the entrance to the house and was greeted by a maid. The maid then proceeded to take the group from outside to what looked like the main room. Inside the room that smelt of prayer incense was a dark shadow resting on the wall in the opposing direction of the door.

"You are the people who have wished to speak to me?" a voice echoed in the room.

The group stood in front of the shadow that was the leader of the village. It was an old man. He his hair was styled in a traditional top knot with a long, thin, flowing beard. He looked onto the group with semi-closed eyes due to aging. The air of wisdom hung around him like a fog. He had what looked like tea placed in front of him on a serving mat.

"Yes. We are ninjas who are on a mission and would like to request permission to rest and replenish our supplies in your village." Kakashi, being the leader of the group, confronted the village head leader. The older silver haired ninja knelt to the ground and bowed slightly to the sitting elder. Shikamaru and Sasuke were to the side of him and copied his movement to be polite. Everyone else stayed in the back. The old man drew silent for a while.

After a while, Sasuke and Shikamaru thought the old man had crooked on them, but he took a thoughtful sip of his tea and then,

"I will allow this group to stay within the village, but if any harm or distress comes to my people, then justice will be swift, and you will be immediately thrown out." he stated. Kakashi again bowed with Sasuke and Shikamaru following his signal. "Thank you, village leader, we will do nothing to disrupt the peace here." Once all was said and done, the entourage of ninjas were escorted from the village leader's house with the guard.

---

Now walking among the local people were the same ninjas, searching for somewhere to eat. One ninja was more than happy to be in charge of this pursuit. "I saw this nice looking food spot while we were coming in here! Oh...where was it..." Chouji raced up and down the roads and alley ways looking for food.

Sweat drops formed rapidly on everyone's face. Sakura felt like slamming her face against something or she'd die from embarrassment. Shikamaru was feeling the same thing as he watched his best friend, except it came out as a 'troublesome' instead of self-abuse.

Eventually, Sasuke and Lee kept Sakura from hurting Chouji or herself when he stopped in front of a building. Over their heads was a fabric sign hanging from the roof with the words 'food...enter'; that's what Chouji saw at least.

All the group saw was a blur that might have been the bright sky switching to a dark roof of the establishment, but when their mind stopped swishing around for a bit, everyone found themselves in a chair around a table.

--------------------------------------------------

"Shadow nii-san..."

"Shadow nii-san, are you awake?" a small girl no older than six asked while knocking on the basement door. She waited calmly for a moment before trying to knock again.

"Shadow nii-san, can you answer me?" The little girl sighed a little and was ready to turn away when she heard movement on the other side of the door. She stared at the door as it slid away to show a taller person with a long tail of hair hanging down his back.

Cold, piercing dark eyes looked at the girl before he answered,' Yes, Shimani...you needed something from me?' Shimani, the girl, looked confused for a minute but then remembered that her nii-san spoke differently from others. Blushing a little, she went on to say:

"..T-thank-you for saving me Shadow nii-san. I didn't get to thank you since y-you h-had..."

Shimani started to get nervous when she kept looking at Shadow who kept looking at her. Her focus shied away from his direction. She wanted to thank him, but for some reason, Shadow nii-san looked angry and she was too scared to do it. And Shadow saw this. 'You are welcome, Shimani. Is there something else you wish to tell me.' his voice transpired through the air from the slightly bowed body towards her.

Feeling a little better, now that her nii-san's eyes weren't as mean looking, she smiled and replied, "Yes! Chichi would like you to help him in the restaurant today. I can't keep helping him right now since I have to run a few errands for the restaurant in a while."

Looking straight at the child, Shadow nodded his head and watched the girl walk up the few stairs and start to run halfway down the hall. "Thank you Shadow nii-san! Chichi told me to tell you to come in five minutes!" And with that, she disappeared around the corner and into the restaurant's kitchen.

Shadow frowned, but kept staring after the corner before retreating back to his room.

-----------------------------

Soon after everyone realized that they were in a restaurant after being pulled by Chouji, the mood was less murderous. Small groups of people were scattered around the seating areas with conversations in the background. Chouji sat at the head of the table with Kakashi mimicking him. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata sat on Kakashi's left and Shikamaru and Lee sat opposite of them.

Soon the table joined in to have a discussion about an unimportant topic, with Kakashi jumping in occasionally from behind his book to say something. Things eventually cooled down after a few laughs.

"Hello! Is your group ready yet?" A voice bubbled from behind a distracted Hinata.

A bit startled, Hinata turned to look at a young waitress in an apron. She was small with short dark brown hair framing her light brown eyes and two small pigtail stubs on top of her head. The girl just smiled at her and continued," If you're not, I can give you a few more minutes to decide or you can just ask me what the special is for today."

Hinata started," W-Well, we don't even know what this place serves, so...why don't you tell us." Chouji jumped out of his seat." Do you sell ribs?"

"Curry!" Lee chimed in. Sakura butted in, "I feel like having a salad!"

"..Dango." came from the calm Uchiha.

Kakashi peeked over from his book-," Do you have anything that can be swallowed without moving my mask too much? I'd appreciate that."-and then promptly went back to his reading.

After quickly jotting down the orders that she thought the group wanted, the waitress turned to the remaining two." Okay, to the lady: we sell all kinds of food here, so please just say what you like and we'll cook it."

Hinata thought for a while and said "Some rice balls and nigiri-zushi, then." Writing quickly, she turned to Shikamaru. "And you mister?" Shikamaru just shrugged and mumbled. "...don't care..." The waitress kept looking at his bored face and then sighed, "The special. Good choice. I'll get you some tea and water soon." The girl bowed quickly and ran to the kitchen with the orders.

Sakura watched her leave," Ah, she was soo adorable! Just so kawaii and chibi-ish!" She quietly sighed and leaned against Sasuke. "Wasn't she, Sasuke?" A small sweat drop came down Sasuke's head as he had to keep listening to Sakura about kawaii chibi children.

----------

"Hey granny! I got a big order for you to fill out."

The same little waitress came through the hanging half-fabric above the door. The old woman just smiled at Shimani and continued cooking some rice while stirring other pots and pans. Shimani then left with a tray of tea and water. Coming back a couple of minutes later, she was greeted with her nii-san walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Oh, good. Shadow-nii san is here." Shadow stood at the hallway opening with a dark shadow covering his face. Just then, Granny turned around with three tray loads of food.

Disposing it into Shadows waiting arms, granny looked up and smiled at him. "Be a dear'y and give this to the group at table four for me."

Reaching the door to the seating area, Shadow walked out to the middle of the room. Granny looked at his retreating form and thought '_I wonder why he looks that way.. .'_ Reaching the costumers he placed the food down and bowed silently. Standing back up, he stared at seven pairs of eyes looking back at him...

-----------

Ja ne

-SYIUMA


	10. Chapter 10

ok, never again is chapter 10

:-: Disclaimer: If they were mine, it wouldn't have children audiences.

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment:-:

:-: Chapter 10:…Begin:-:

:-:

In the dinning area of the restaurant, a comfortable atmosphere surrounded the seventh table. Everyone started having a conversation with someone else or was quietly enjoying the refreshing drinks they had received just now.

Sasuke and Sakura talked quietly between themselves while Shikamaru, Lee, and Chouji had a discussion on spicy foods. Hinata listened to the conversation now and then but she was happily sipping her tea. Kakashi occasionally peeked over his little orange book to watch everyone, but he giggled every once in a while.

The group abruptly became quiet as a strange darkness started to cover over the table. Everyone turned their heads to Kakashi, where the shadow seemed to have originated from. Kakashi noticed the shadow on the wooden furniture and the faces looking over his shoulder. Curious, he placed his Icha-Icha book down on the table and looked behind his right shoulder.

Standing to the right of the table was a tall black-haired man with a frown on his face. His dark...black...eyes held anger toward the group sitting in front of him. The man had walked up stiffly to the table and placed the three big trays on the table, ignoring the looks of the ninjas seated around him. Once the foods were placed in the middle, the dark eyed server moved away a little and bowed. He looked back up and saw the seven pairs of eyes still looking at him.

"Is there anything else...?" His voice echoed around the group. Anger dripped from every word; everyone could tell that it was forced to come out of his mouth.

When the pissed off busboy still continued to look at them, Sasuke began to speak. "I think we have everything we need right now." Sasuke finished with a angry stare of his own. The server switched his gaze from their faces towards their headbands that labeled them as leaf shinobi.

Soon, everyone realized why they were receiving the hate filled glaring from this person. Now that hey noticed, they were being watched cautiously by some of the diners in the restaurant also. They didn't expect all the villagers to be nonchalant about strangers appearing into their isolated village, and certainly didn't think that they would be happy to see that it is a past enemy nation's squad of shinobi on top of that. The group did just waltz into the villager's home and cause some noise, on Chouji's behalf.

Wanting the uncomfortable silence that had fallen to break, Hinata turned to the black-haired waiter,

"Arigato. I'm sure it is very delicious." she finished with a head bow a small smile. Seeing this, the waiter turned to her and studied her for a while. Then he gave a curt nod, turned from the table and walked quickly back to the kitchen.

As soon as the waiter left, Sakura let out a small sigh, "That guy was creepy. And his eyes..." she shuddered at the memory. Unknown to everyone around her Inner Sakura had flipped the bird to the waiter's back.

Kakashi chimed in, cutting Sakura's statement short, "Yes, they were such a lovely color, matter of fact, why don't we discuss this while we're enjoying our food, hmm?" Kakashi's eye formed an upside down 'u' when everyone took the hint and began to eat their food. Everyone stayed silent and kept to themselves...

"RIBS!!! Oh they're soo good!"

"Chouji, keep your troublesome hands away from my food."

"Hinata-chan, can you please pass the hot-Chouji! Keep your youthful-assed hands to your own plate and away from my curry! Yosh!"

"Sakura, don't take another one of my dango."

"Excuse me? And you're eating all of the tomatoes in my salad?"

"When you're almost shoving it down my throat, yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah! Well, I'll show you shoving!"

Kakashi made a sigh of relief when everything around him resumed back to its original way. He kept his book in its reading position and looked like he was enjoying its contents, but in actuality, he was thinking about what had happened a while ago.

'_There's something different about that guy from the villagers here. We need to check out this village to see if anything else is going around here.'_

_-------_

As soon as the kitchen doors had closed behind his back, the waiter gritted his teeth. Quickly, his hair began to lighten from the night black that it was to its original deep yellow. His eyes lightened only a few shades from cobalt to a dark almost blackish-blue. His now yellow colored eyebrows knitted in the center of his forehead,

'_I was correct. It was their chakra that I had felt.'_

Before Shimani had come to his door, Shadow had felt suspicious chakra signals around and inside the village. Hiding his chakra levels so that they would be recognized as an average villager, he focused on trying to figure out who the chakra signals belonged to. His eyes narrowed to dark slits when he realized who it was.

_How in the hell did they find out where I was hiding! I've kept my cover for these years! This whole area is isolated from the shinobi nations...'_

Then he realized that the signals were going randomly around the village and then to the head leader's house.

_'..maybe they don't know my location...I need to make sure they leave here.'_

After that thought, Shimani had disturbed him when she knocked, but when she had left, he quickly prepared to go outside in disguise. Forming rapids hand signs, he muttered a complex henge jutsu inside his mind and his body had begun to alter. That's when he left his room and walked into the kitchen. He didn't need to worry about the girl or old woman questioning about his appearance; he did this jutsu a lot in front of them. In fact, he used it on them so that he could've stayed hidden when they first brought him to the village.

He quickly went to the kitchen and took the orders to the dinning area. When he realized that the same group that he sensed earlier was in the restaurant, he had to calm himself down to a minimum rage.

He did his best to act like they were regular costumers, but he couldn't help to glare at the people sitting around the table and all of their headbands. He quickly noted how they have all changed in appearance and chakra strength, and prepared to leave.

The Uchiha had to make a smart ass comment to him. Shadow was ready to retaliate, when the dark navy dressed Hyuuga spoke up.

That had to be a different Hyuuga.

It couldn't have been who he thought it was. The timid and shy kunoichi, who graduated with him from the academy and was beaten by her cousin, was never as confident as to stand up against a stranger in a different country. But then again, maybe she had changed. God knows that he has.

Going back to the problem at hand, Shadow quickly made a plan.

_'They might search the village in a group, but that's too suspicious. If they split up, they'll try covering more ground quicker. I could just lead one astray then...'_

Shadow walked away from the kitchen and retreated into his 'room'.

-----------

"Ow, my stomach..." A small wail was heard outside of the restaurant. Inside, where the cry originated from, there was a group of people sitting in the restaurant. At the end of one table was a lazy ninja reading a orange book while calmly sipping his drink; how he was able to do that while still wearing his mask, no one knew the answer to. On the other side, there was the person calling in distress.

"Serves you right, Akamichi." A peeved Uchiha muttered. Shikamaru just sighed and stared at his childhood friend. "Who told you to try stealing our food...and wolf down all those ribs that fast?"

Finally, Kakashi turned toward the people seated around the table and talked." Alright, since it looks like we're all ready, we should start our mission here by splitting up to search quicker."

As soon as those words were said, the table became quiet. Everyone had stopped talking and listened intently to the scarecrow with a serious demeanor.

Not wanting anyone else to hear the plan other than his team incase of eavesdroppers, Kakashi went on.

"Black and Green take rising sun. Shika, Cho will run the trees. Hawk and Beast, follow the sun. Scarecrow will guard the nest. Run your areas from 12 to 6 of the meeting place. Return before silver rises. Dismissed."

Everyone but Kakashi got up immediately and walked through the door. The middle-aged man who was at the counter near the exit watched the six people leave table number four, and then walked over to the lone person left at the table.

"Excuse me, but are you going to pay the tab?" Kakashi kept looking at the man. the man stared expectantly at him. Kakashi turned back to his precious reading

"..No, they're coming back." He quietly slipped the man enough money to pay for his order.

----------

Ja ne!

-sexyinumama!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

Disclaimer: There are just some things you can't buy. Naruto is one. With everything else, there's blackmail.

:-: Naruto: Shadowed with Banishment:-:

:-: Chapter11: ...Complete:-:

:-:

As soon as the bodies stepped away from the establishment, they began their assignment. With a nod towards the group, two bodies immediately disappeared from the dirt street, while another pair faced west and vanished, leaving a wisp of smoke curling off the ground. The only two remaining duo was Rock Lee and Hinata.

"Are you r-ready Lee-kun?" Hinata asked. She was anxious to start searching the village. She couldn't understand it, but she had a distinct feeling that this place could be where Naruto is hiding.

She watched Lee stretch his legs on the other side of the doorway. When he stood back up he gave her a blinding smile and a thumbs-up.

"Yosh! I am ready when you are Hinata-chan! We shall scan our part of the village in half the time it takes the other teams to complete theirs! If not, I'll carry everyone to our next destination!" He finished off with a waterfall suddenly materializing behind him, which is geographically impossible due to him standing on solid dry dirt a few moments ago. Hinata tried her best to ignore the warped laws of nature that she was experiencing and continued looking at her friend.

"Okay, you t-take to the 6-9 section, and I'll take up here by9-12." Hinata sighed as Lee gave a quick salute to her and vanish down the road. The only thing left of Lee's presence was the dust image left behind. The byakugan wielder turned northwest of the restaurant where Kakashi stationed himself and slowly began to scout the people around her for a shock of yellow hair.

'_Now its time for m-me to do my part.'_

--------------------------------

Two bodies ran under the cover of the tree's branches that protected them from the hot sun's rays beating down on their backs. They had begun their mission to scout out and retrieve their missing comrade. Running in their assigned direction, they kept a look out for anything else that should be reported when they return to the meeting place.

Soon the ninja running ahead had stopped near a giant tree and jumped to one of its branches. The second ninja reached the same branch without any hesitation..

"This village is bigger than we first expected." Sasuke scanned the whole village from his position. They were near the entrance where they entered the village and could have seen most of the gate. Sakura looked around too and noted as much as she could.

The village was originally thought, by the recover team, to be a small unknown town in the middle of nowhere, but now, with the view over the whole perimeter of where the gates and walls kept the village surrounded, it turned out to be a smaller form of a monopoly city.

"The trees around the gate from earlier must have hidden the rest of their boundaries from us. But we should have still seen it, though..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his teammate. Her emerald eyes gazed back, and they shared a nod.

"Maybe there's more to this village than meets the eye."

-------------------------------------

On the other side of town, a brisk wind was blowing across the local people. And Lee was causing it. He deftly searched the roads and small stands around him with blinding speed. Some people watched in curiosity as they saw a peculiar man dressed in a horrendous outfit flashing from one area to another. The people looked on as they heard the weirdest comments fall out of that man's lips.

"Excuse me, kind youthful people! I have a lost friend of mine who I dearly miss and would like back. Would you have happen to see him?"

The townspeople kept looking at the loud man, who must have lost a pet, and he was intent on finding it. Poor pet.

--------------------------

She walked along the road so she would blend in as much as she could. It would be a dead giveaway to see a teenage girl speeding over rooftops. When she had left the restaurant, she was watched curiously by the nearby people. Some kept sparing not so secret glances at her form. They were probably confused as to why she had left her overactive friend to run wild in their home...or they never saw her eye color.

Even if it was the case, she paid no attention to the curious locals and continued to inconspicuously search for who she was suppose to look for. Turning to the right after walking down a stretch, she turned on to what appeared to be a main road and headed into a crowded part of town.

She kept walking calmly into the area, which turned out to be a marketplace, and looked casually over heads to see if one of them might have yellow hair. She strolled near groups of people who were arguing over prices, pretending to be interested in what the stalls had to offer in reality, she was listening in on the conversations to see if someone by chance, knew about her secret blonde crush.

Usually, good pieces of information were collected through eavesdropping. But all the sellers and costumers where talking about, was irrelevant local gossip.

Small children were running into the street while playing with each other, and other people, mostly adults and elderly people, were looking at the variety of games currently playing. Using her skills, she evaded the bustling people around her while she searched their faces. None of them were fitting the description of what Tsunade had given her. She would have gladly used her blood limit to speed up the search, but too many people were just looking at her.

'_This plan isn't working. I need to go somewhere less crowded to use it.' _

Slowly she edged from the middle of the market and turned down another road. It was still apart of the busy market area, but was not as condense. She searched the smaller section quickly for a sign of bright blonde hair and blue eyes, before she soon ducked near the side of a building. The people tended to themselves and did not notice the pale-eyed female disappear.

In the shade and secrecy that the building provided, she looked out at the road and quickly went through the signals for the Byakugan. Finally stopping her hands on the last hand sign, she concentrated chakra to her pupils, and felt the familiar expansion of her veins. Immediately her vision began to flash in odd white and black colors, but she was used to it. And just as she began to look beyond the lining of buildings and people, she felt a presence behind her and a hit in her shoulder that caused her to stumble out from the shadows.

She would have turned around and defended herself before she was struck, but the person was in her blind spot automatically. She had to deactivate her bloodline because everyone watched her when she fell back into the public's eye. They would freak out if they saw her activated limit; it didn't have the most humble appearance.

As gracefully as she was capable of, she stood up from kneeling and turned around. Quickly, she found her assailant. She found herself staring into pools of blue.

-------------------------------

My revision is complete. I rushed to meet the deadline, so this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. Maybe the next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks; I'm a slow writer. Hope its better than last time.

Ja Ne

-Sexyinumama

P.S.: Happy belated Valentine's Day

Happy belated b-day to my 2 friends in school.

Happy b-day to me! I'm the-date-of-my-birthday-old! Yay!


End file.
